


How Long Do We Have?

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Donatello [19]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Secret Relationship, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: Due to their secret relationship, there is one question that Leo hears often, but there is something he can do to change that.





	How Long Do We Have?

“How long do we have?”

It was asked very timidly and made the guilt Leonardo was feeling ten times worse. He was currently sat at the end of Donnie’s bed, whilst Donatello remained lounging under the covers.

“They’ll be back in an hour.” Leonardo answered and could hear the blankets rustle as Donatello sat up. 

“That’s enough time for another round…” Donnie said, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

“I would love to…” Leo began, turning his head towards his brother.  

“But we need to wash up and get rid of any tiny spec of evidence that might show what we were doing?” Donnie said, a twang of annoyance in his voice that was very unusual to hear, although for Leo it was becoming quite common. 

“Donnie…” Leo sighed as the other left the bed and began picking up his gear, knowing that it was going to have to be washed. 

“Go take a shower, I’ll clean the room.” Donnie said, not looking at his brother. Leo said nothing as left the room, knowing that it would be best to do so. 

 

-

 

The shower, along with the dojo whilst meditating, had become a place where Leo became lost in his thoughts. Most of his thoughts nowadays were on Donatello, and at the moment on their encounter not long ago. 

The phrase ‘How long do we have?’ had become a common one Leo heard, whenever the two were alone together. At first it had made him happy, Donnie asking how much time the two would have alone together to be with each other in every way that they wanted to and how they couldn’t be publicly...but over time it had changed to a sad reality about the short amount of time that they would have before having to go back to normal. 

Of course Leo could also see the sadness and annoyance in his mate’s expression increase every time he asked, he knew that Donnie was struggling with keeping the relationship between the two of them a secret and wanted more out of it than what he was getting.  

 

-

 

He’d tried to make up with his brother, bringing him food and coffee to help him get through his day, offering his help whenever it seemed like he needed it. Going ever so slightly out of his way so that it was noticed by the purple banded turtle but not noticed as anything different by the rest of their family. 

When nothing seemed to make Donnie happy, he went to the extremes whilst on patrol. He’d split the four of them up so that he and Donnie could be alone and once they came across a rooftop shed, Leo had pushed Donnie inside and gone down on him.

“What...what was that for?” Donnie panted, trying to get his breath back as well as will his legs to keep him up, despite them feeling like jelly. 

“An apology.” Leo said, pulling on his brother’s legs to get him to sit on his lap and it didn’t take much for Donnie’s legs to succumb and to be seated where Leo wanted him. 

“For?”

“For the way that I have been treating you.” 

“Leo...you don’t have to apologise, I’m just as worried as you are about what will happen when and if Master Splinter and the others find out about us...I know I seem angry and upset a lot of the time but I’d rather be that way every now and again then to be without you.” Donnie admitted. At his confession, Leo wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed him deeply.

“I don’t want to lose you either Donnie,” Leo said when they parted from the kiss, “but we can’t keep sneaking around like this.” 

“You mean you want to tell them?”

“Only if you’re okay with it.”

“Of course I am! But...what happens if they don’t accept us?” Donnie said and Leo’s silence made him worry, his brother relied on their father for guidance in everything, his personal life would be included in that.

“Then we will have to deal with it...but that doesn’t mean I’m giving you up, we’ll just have to prove whatever doubts they may have about us, wrong.”

“Thank you.” Donnie said, sharing one last kiss with Leo before they left the shed and met up with their bright banded brothers. 

 

-

 

That night Leonardo had called a ‘family meeting’ and had his small family seating around their television set in order to finally tell them about himself and Donatello. 

They were met with happy acceptance and some knowing smiles from his brothers who’d made a bet on how soon Donnie and Leo would come out about their relationship. Master Splinter was happy that his sons had love and his only concern was that their relationship would not interfere with their training and missions, which they assured him it wouldn’t as it hadn’t done thus far. 

April and Casey had been told later in the evening and apparently Casey was also in the bet with Mikey and Raph and was not happy that he’d lost, but was otherwise happy as was April. 

Leo and Donnie had spent the following day moving in together, with Donnie’s room becoming a storage area for what the two couldn’t fit in Leo’s room. 

Being able to spend the entire night next to each other without worrying about having to leave to make sure they weren’t caught, was one of the best things about coming out to their family as well as being affectionate in public, although due to their family’s request, not too affectionate. 

Coming out to their family had gone a lot better than expected and now ‘how long do we have?’ would be a question that they would not have to hear again. 


End file.
